


A Frivolous Conversation

by HeartsLockhart



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsLockhart/pseuds/HeartsLockhart
Summary: Set some time around Kurt and Diane’s marriage.A frivolous conversation in bed becomes very suddenly un-frivolous.
Relationships: Diane Lockhart/Kurt McVeigh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	A Frivolous Conversation

“Tell me something surprising about yourself.”

Diane’s morning voice was husky with her first words of the day which were also muffled by her lips' proximity to her pillow.

Kurt who was a little less awake made a small harrumphing noise of incomprehension and stirred slowly.

Diane turned her head to observe her husband waking up and smiled happily as his arm came to rest over her waist, as he eventually rolled over to face her, still blinking.

“What?” he asked.

“I want you to tell me something surprising about yourself” Diane clarified, her tone sing-song like.

Kurt frowned at the odd question. Bewildering as some may find it to be faced with such a question the moment they wake up, it wasn't too unusual coming from this woman.

“Something surprising.” He repeated slowly, catching on with his mind just about woken up.

“Mmmmhhmm” she agreed, snuggling against him.

Kurt chuckled at how irresistible he found her, enjoying the feeling of her soft curves pressed closer to him.

“Well, I dunno. What would you find surprising?”

“Hmm, a secret piercing? A love of gangster rap …. Being fluent in Mandarin?” She giggled.

He nuzzled her neck, chuckling himself and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear to whisper.

“What if I told you I’m an undercover deep cover Russian spy. Dobroye utro skuchat Lockhartova”

Diane squealed in surprise and delight at his use of Russian and ran one finger over his jaw, prickly with morning stubble, and sighed.

“You speaking Russian is very sexy” she purred languidly.

Kurt smirked with satisfaction, pleased with himself for remembering some words from the last spy novel he had read.

No longer able to resist them, Diane’s lips found Kurt’s and they were soon entwined in a soft and sensual good morning kiss.

They both could be described as looking like happy cats as they parted. Both humming in their way, with dazed smiles and twinkling eyes.

“Well, you being a Russian spy is very surprising,” Diane remarked.

“It is.” Kurt agreed, amused.

Diane’s hand moved to rest on his bare shoulder.

“Anything else?” 

Kurt narrowed his eyes, surprised this game wasn’t yet over.

“I just want to know something I didn't know before,” she said simply but with a trace of vulnerability.

Never one to deny his wife he started to think.

“Ok ok, I've got something,” he started a little reluctantly. “You could say I'm a poet” he finished with a lopsided smile.

Diane blinked, actually stunned.

“Go on..”

“Won a competition” was all he elaborated.

Diane stared in wonder simply waiting for him to continue.

“My pet goat” he finally said a bit sheepishly.

“What?!” Diane threw her head back immediately in a hearty belly laugh. Wiping her eyes with her pajama sleeve she wondered if it was possible she could love him more. How precious!

Kurt moved his hand lower to squeeze her hip in mock protest.

“Would you recite a verse for me?” Diane asked after she had calmed down, pouting her lips and batting her lashes.

Kurt smiled at her lack of subtlety and leaned in for a cheeky peck before acquiescing.

“It was some….thing like….. my pet goat’s silver hide so fine, her spirit gentle, calm, benign,  
As she grazes next to nature, it makes a perfect picture….”

Diane beamed. When it was clear he had finished reciting as much as he was going to, she fell back in an exaggerated swoon with the back of her hand pressed artully against her forehead.

“Very funny” Kurt deadpanned.

Smiling up at him Diane noted how funny her husband was. The fact that few other people would know this about him is because he doesn’t play the joker for other peoples benefit. The thought filled her with warmth, knowing this side of him was exclusively hers.

“Well that’s just wonderful”. Diane finally said once she’d calmed back down. She sat back up. “My sensitive, artistic, wonderful, husband,'' she said, punctuating each word with a peck to each of his cheeks.

Kurt scowled at her teasing and gave her a gentle smack to her posterior in response.

Still not content to let their little game end to delay breaking their bubble and starting their day, Diane then asked. “What about me?”

“What about you?” He asked typically straightforwardly.

“What about me could surprise you?”

Kurt, never one to feel the need to fill silences, thought quietly.

“Ever voted red?” He finally asked, his question mostly in jest but also genuinely intrigued by the slim possibility.

“Hell no!” Diane replied animatedly, her voice an imitation of a southern drawl.

Kurt smiled unsurprised. His hand splayed on her hip tickled her in response to her provocation.

“Go on, what would I find shocking about you Ms Lockhart?”

She licked her lips at his use of her name. It never ceased to be a turn on for her how he said it.

It struck her how difficult her own question was to answer. She had always been infinitely curious about what could be lurking in the depths of Kurt’s still waters, but with herself she had the strange feeling that Kurt already knew everything there was to know about her.

He knew her. He didn’t have to ask her endless questions, he had already studied her in his own way. His intense attention spoke volumes. 

As she found herself once again the subject of this trademark attention, lost in his dark, serious gaze, the only truth she could think to say felt suddenly too deep and meaningful for what had started as a frivolous conversation. 

Her shift in mood was naturally, not missed by Kurt and he held her closer, baffled by what she was about to say.

“I.. I was warned by the DNC to stop seeing you to keep my judgeship nomination. That was the same day I proposed.”


End file.
